


Believe me

by Sweiaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweiaz/pseuds/Sweiaz
Summary: " Je suis fatigue d'être trahie. Personne n'est jamais reste longtemps.. Je suis juste fatigue d'être abandonné. Être trahis a été ma vie. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur et de ne pas avoir confiance en personne.. "
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Peter Parker, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Steve Rogers, Sirius Black/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Pov Harry

Un soldat. C'est tout ce que j'avais toujours été depuis aussi loin que je m'en souviens. La guerre était finie et Voldemort était bien mort. Pourtant, malgré que cette guerre était derrière moi, j'avais toujours cette sensation de plus respire...La guerre avait fait beaucoup de malheur autour de moi, mais malgré cela le pire des malheurs était la trahison de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. J'avais toujours considère les Wealsey comme ma deuxième famille, mais il faut croire qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu ainsi. J'étais le dernier héritier de la famille Potter et celui de la famille Black designe par Sirius. J'avais le pouvoir de changer un monde magique entier, mais pour le moment, je ne souhaitais que me repose.. Ce que le gouvernement britannique n'acceptait pas. 

C'est ma raison d'être ici au Etat Unis, devant la tour Avengers...Quelques mois avant la guerre contre Voldemort, j'ai découvert que j'étais le fils d'un certain Tony Stark, au début, j'avais refuse d'accepte cette réalité puis a durant la guerre, j'ai compris que c'étais juste un évènement qui est arrive. Et que ma mère avait assume son infidélité devant James. Au fonds de moi, j'étais reconnaissait envers James pour son sacrifice, malgré tous ses défauts, il m'avait aime comme son propre fils. Aujourd'hui, je ne voyais que cette réalité pouvait être ma solution. Je n'attendais pas que mon père biologique m'acceptât.. Je souhaitais juste m'éloigner de tous mes démons. Je savais que les chances qu'il me croit étaient minces, mais je ne pouvais qu'espère. 

Je soupirai et regardai une dernier fois l'immense immeuble ou vivais mon père. J'entrai lentement et me dirigeai vers l'accueil avec la peur au ventre. Je parlai de mon lien avec mon père à l'hôtesse, mais celle-ci rigola en me disant que je n'étais pas le premier à dire telle chose. Je soupirai, je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais voyant que je ne rigolais pas, elle appela un numéro devant moi et après quelques minutes, une dame aux cheveux rousse arriva devant moi. Elle me regardait de la tête au pied puis une expression presque froide apparue sur son visage.

....: Je m'appelle Peper. Je suis la secrétaire de Mr Stark, comme l'hôtesse a pu le dire, vous n'etes pas le seul à tenir de telle propos.

Harry : je me suis douté que vous ne croyez pas. J'ai la preuve d'un journal et j'accepte de faire un test si nécessaire.. Je ne veux pas d'argent ou autre, juste un toit ou vivre. Dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

Piper me fixa longtemps après ma déclaration, elle semblait surprise puis un long silence se plaça entre nous.

Peper : bien, suit moi. Nous allons faire des test et donne moi le journal que je le vérifie.

J'hocha la tête et lui tendit le journal qui contenait mes espoirs et mon futur. Si Tony ne m'acceptez alors je pouvais dire adieu à un visa américain et la chance d'avoir la protection américaine contre le gouvernement britannique. Piper me dicta de la suivre ce que je fis en veillant autour de moi. Oui, j'étais très méfiant et j'avais mes raisons d'être méfiants.. Tout ce monde autour de moi me faisait plus panique qu'autre chose, bien sûr, c'était le territoire de Tony, mais malgré tout, j'avais toujours cette peur d'avoir un mangemort qui me reconnaitrait..

Arrive à la destination, je remarquais que nous étions dans un petit laboratoire et qu'un homme se trouvait avec nous. Néanmoins, il me semblait gentil, il m'indiqua m'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui. Peper nous souffla qu'elle allait s'absenter quelques minutes et elle parti sans attendre de réponse. Je soupirai, j'étais anxieux de ce putain de test... L'homme me fixa et s'arrêta quelques minutes.

....: stresse ?

Harry : un peu..

...: ne t'inquiète pas le test est rapide Dit-il en souriant.

Harry : ce n'est pas le test qui m'inquiète Dit-je en fixant le sol.

L'homme me fixa cette fois surpris de ma déclaration. Sans doute qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce que je sois autant sincère. Car oui, j'avais énormément peur... Je n'osai pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il refusait...

.....: Tony ne te rejettera pas si tu es de lui, tu n'a pas à t'inquiète.

Harry : vraiment ? Dis-je avec espoir ?

.....: oui, j'oubliais, je suis Bruce Barner, je vis avec les Avengers.

Harry : Harry Potter

Bruce : le test est fini Dit-ils en enlèvent ses bras du mien.  
Peper arriva au meme moment. Mais elle n'etait pas seule cette fois, un homme a la cahure imposant se trouvait avec elle. Il avait des cheveux noir cours, et portait une chemise noir. Un garde ? 

Peper : Alors le resultat ?

Bruce : Positil Dit-il en regardant l'homme

Un silence se fit dans la salle tandis que je laisais un soupire de soulagement s'echapper de ma bouche. La question maintenant etait est-ce que mon propre pere m'accepterait ? Je fixa le sol ne pouvant supporter leur regard.

Peper : eh bien. Suis nous, Harry.

J'hocha la tête et les suivi sans prononcer un mot. On arriva à une salle de réunion, je m'asseyais à la chaise que Peper m'avait indique tandis que l'homme et elle s'assit en face de moi.

Peper : bien.... Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que ce protocole de test ce retrouve positif... D'abord, présente toi et nous verrons la suite après

Je soupirai et tandis que j'observais leur réaction mes mains se joignait ensemble afin de calmer mon stress.

Harry : je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai 17 ans. Ma mère est morte quand j''avais 1 ans, j'ai découvert cette nouvelle il y a 3 mois. Je vais être clair, je ne m'attends pas a de l'amour ou de l'argent.. Je veux juste un toit jusqu'à mes 18 ans.. Je suis prêt à signer un contrat pour prouver les dires.

Peper : bien alors je vais préparer ce contrat et je le ferais signer, dit-elle direct

...: non Peper, pas de contrat Dit l'homme

Peper : Tony !!!

Je le regardai surpris, mon père se trouvait depuis le début devant moi. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol ne pouvant affronte ses yeux qui me scrutaient de haut en bas.

Tony : je ne vais être comme mon père Peper, fait les papiers pour que j'obtiens sa garde au plus vite, suit moi Harry.

Peper soupira et me souris doucement. Je la regardai surpris, elle s'avança vers moi et me tendis sa main. J'acceptai sa main malgré mon incompréhension. 

Peper : je suis désolé d'avoir été si froide. Bienvenue chez toi Harry Dit-elle en souriant

Harry : Umm pas de soucis, merci ? Dis-je gêne en détournant la tête ?

Je suivis mon père après en silence, personne ne parla. Je jouai avec main pour combler mon stress, on arriva vers un ascenseur et on entra dans celui-ci. Une petite voix parla autour de nous tandis que je sursautai en cherchant la provenance de celle-ci mon père se moquait gentiment de moi.

Tony : c'est Jarvis mon IA, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas fou.

J'arrêtais de bouger et soupirai de soulagement. Oui, j'aurais du me renseigne sur lui et ma connaissance de l'électronique était tellement vague... On arriva a notre étage et j'entrai en doucement en observant tout ce qui étais autours.

Tony : Viens, je vais te présente à l'équipe des Avengers qui vivent avec nous. Puis je te montrerai ta chambre provisoire. Ah oui et la visite de l'appartement

J'hocha la tête et le suivit doucement. On arriva au salon ou beaucoup de personne me scrutait. Enfin, non, il avait aussi le docteur Barner qui me sourie doucement.

Tony : bon, je pense que tout le monde a entendu la nouvelle..Tout le monde voici mon fils Harry et Harry voici Natasha, Thor, Captain America et Bruce Barner que tu as du rencontre plus tôt. Les autres membres sont en mission, tu les rencontreras plus tard..

Harry: Umm bonjour...

Personne ne parla. Un long silence se fit autour de nous.. Je soupirai.. Tony voyant mon mal à l'aise l'indiquait de le suivre ce que je fit sans rechigner. On arriva à la chambre qui allait être ma chambre. Elle était immense, les murs étaient noirs et le sol blanc clair. La chambre était composée d'un lit double noir, une armoire noire contre le lit, un bureau contre l'autre mur tandis qu'une longue bibliothèque ancienne se trouvait contre la porte d'entre.. Et pour finir une grande vitre qui donnait une grande vue de la ville.

Tony : ce n'est que ta chambre provisoire, quand les autres chambres seront finies, tu auras une vraie chambre.

Harry : cette chambre me suffit.. Merci elle déjà trop grande pour moi..

Il me scruta surpris, mais ne prononça aucune parole.

Tony : j'oubliais, tu as ta propre salle de bain juste vers la porte là bas Dit-il en montrant la porte blanche a cote de l'armoire.

Il finit par me faire visiter l'appartement ainsi que de me dicter ou je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'aller seul. Ce que j'acceptai sans rechigner, mon but n'étais pas de cause du souci.. Arrive a la dernière parti de l'appartement, on arriva à un grand balcon imposant. Je m'avancer devant celui-ci en admirant cette vue imposante.

Tony : si tu a besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Harry : d'accord.. Merci

Tony : de quoi ?

Harry : d'avoir accepté ma présence..

Tony : je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela à mon propre fils Dit-il en me fixant. 

Je restai sans voix. Je ne m'avais pas attendu a ce qu'il me dise cela. Il me laissa seul, quand il sortit, je soupirai enfin réellement et sorti une cigarette de ma poche. Avais-je dit que j'étais accro à cette merde ? Oui, je l'étais.. Cette merde m'avait retenu vivant durant la guerre..J'allumai et commençai a entamer celle-ci sans me soucier de savoir s'il avait quelqu'un autour de moi. Aujourd'hui était une victoire sur mes peurs.. Je fermai les yeux en appréciant cette libération qu'était cette cigarrete.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Pov Tony

Cette nouvelle était un véritable choc pour moi. Un fils..J'avais un fils depuis toutes ces années et je n'avais aucune conscience de cela. D'un cote, j'étais englouti par la joie d'avoir un fils, qui soyons honnête me ressemblait comme une goutte de d'eau, enfin, a part ses yeux verts. De l'autre cote, j'étais anxieux, car je me demandais pourquoi il ne venait que maintenant.

Je me rappelai du journal que Peper m'avait parle et que j'avais mis sur la table de cuisine. Je laissai Harry seul quelque minute et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrive à celle-ci, j'attrapai le journal d'une main tremblante, j'ouvris le journal d'une main tremblante. Lili Potter.. Je ne me souvenais pas de cette femme... Je n'avais jamais oublié les noms de mes conquêtes que ce soit homme ou femmes. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas de la mère d'Harry, beaucoup de chose était illogique dans ce journal, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de poser ces questions a Harry.. Encore moins quand je ne me souvenais pas du nom de sa mère. J'avais à peine commencé une relation avec lui et voilà que j'allais déjà la gâcher. 

Je soupirai et me tournai vers le balcon. Je me dirigeai vers Harry, mais je me stoppai en chemin en le voyant une cigarette a la main. Il semblait avoir oublié ma présence, cette vision de lui m'était insoutenable, mais je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour le moment. Harry remarquera enfin ma présence et finit sa cigarette en silence sans se soucier de mon regard.

Tony : tu fumes depuis longtemps ?

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un long silence s'installait entre nous, mais je n'allais pas renoncer à cette réponse même si je savais que la réponse ne me plairait pas. Voyant que ne le lâchait pas du regard, il soupira et fixa le ciel.

Harry : depuis mes 16 ans.. Murmura-t-il ?

Je soupirai, quelque chose me disait que j'allais avoir beaucoup de travail avec lui. Il me regarda et fixa le journal.

Harry : vous avez finir de le lire ?

Tony : oui.. Tien..

Harry : merci, c'est le seul objet que j'ai de ma mère Dit-il en murmurant

Tony : tes anciens parents légaux n'avaient pas d'objet qui aurait appartenu a ta mère Dit-je surpris.

Harry rigola sarcastiquement d'un air froid et je découvrais que je n'aimais pas ce son de sa bouche. 

Harry : ils n'ont pas été beaucoup fans de ma mère Murmura-il faiblement.

Ce n'étais qu'un murmure faible, mais j'avais quand même pu l'entendre et quelque part en moi mon cœur se serra à cette expression de tristesse qu'affichait Harry. Je rajoutai mentalement que je devais aussi découvrir sa vie avec ces anciens parents légaux. Un long silence se plaça entre nous, Harry me dicta qu'il allait dormir, je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il étais quand même un peu tard. Harry me souhaita bonne nuit et partit sans un mot de plus.. Je soupirai, je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de la cigarette autour de moi.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Arrive à ma chambre, je m'avancer vers mon lit et m'assis lentement.

Harry : Jarvis... Est-ce que cette chambre est mise sur surveillance...

Jarvis : non, Jeune Stark. Je vous informerai si c'est le cas.

Je soupirai et ne cherchai pas à contredire Jarvis. Juste le fait que personne ne verrait mes cicatrices me soulager.. Je n'avais aucune envie d'explique tout cela.. C'étais un fardeau que je devais porter seul. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je me levai doucement et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Elle était assez grande, elle était composée d'une douche-beignoire et d'un long miroir colle aux laves a beau. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait.. Je fermai la porte et enlevai mon t-shirt. Mon ventre et mon dos étaient recouverts de cicatrice petite et grande, heureusement que personne ne verrait cela.. Mon oncle ne m'avait jamais rate, il a laissé ses traces afin de faire prisonnier de lui et dans un sens, il a réussi. Ces cicatrices seront toujours la trace de mon oncle. 

Mon regard s'arrêta sur mes bras. Il était recouvert de longue trace de mutilation par millier. Pour le coup, ces cicatrices étaient mon œuvre.. Certaine était encore fraiche tandis que d'autres dater de quelques années. Même avec toute la magie possible, ces marques serait là..Rien ne pourrait les effaces pas même la magie.. Je soupirais et me dirigeai vers la baignoire pour prendre un bon bain. Après cela, je me dirigeai vers mon lit ou je tombai dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

Pov Harry 

Je me réveillai lentement et ouvrai les yeux perdus. Puis je me souvient que mon père m'avait accepte.. Oui, j'étais toujours surpris qu'il m'est accepté.. Je me levai et sorti un des vêtement en dehors de mon sac. J'avais totalement oublié de ranger mes vêtement hier soir. Tandis, je le ferais plus tard. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en ignorant le miroir autant que je pouvais.

Après ce bain, je m'habillais en vérifiant que j'avais bien caché toutes les cicatrices. Satisfait de mon travail, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, dans le but de me préparer un petit déjeune et ainsi que pour les autres. Je n'avais aimé cuisine pour les deusley, mais a force, c'était une routine que je n'avais pas pu oublier, au moins elle m'était utile même si j'aimerais ne plus avoir ce passe.

Un bruit se fit derrière moi et je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je me tournai doucement tout en gardant ma main prête à saisir ma baguette sous ma manche si nécessaire. Mais en regardant devant moi, je me stoppai en voyant mon père avec le Docteur Barner. Je soupirai et relâchai la pression. Une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension apparut sur leur visage.

Tony : tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ? Dit-il en me fixant ?

Harry : personne.. Je suis un lève-tôt...c'est tout Dit-je en détournant ma tête vers ma poile.

Je sorti le petit déjeuner de la poile en ignorant leur regard. Je m'asseyais doucement vers l'une des chaises. Je me servis tandis qu'il s'assit tous les deux en face de moi, me fixant doucement.

Tony : j'ai obtenu ton passeport. Tu es désormais sous ma tutelle..et bien sur tu a obtenu la nationalité americaine

Je stoppai mes mouvements, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit disponible aussi vite.

Harry : j'aurais ces papiers quand ?

Mon père me fixa pendant plusieurs minute puis soupira

Tony : dans la mâtine.. Peper les apporte des qu'elle a fini ses travaux.

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. Un long silence se fit entre nous, je me mis à manger mon plat en vitesse et sorti de la table sans me soucier de leur regard. Arrive dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit en attendant l'arrive de Peper.. Plus vite, j'allais voir le gouvernement magique d'Amérique, plus tôt, je me sentirais en sécurité.

* * *

Pov Tony

Je regardais de loin la porte de Harry, beaucoup de question me passait en tête.. Pourquoi etait-il autant presse pour ces papiers ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il sursauté a notre arrive ? Un peu comme s'il avait senti un danger ici, mais il n'avait aucun danger ici. Bien sûr les Avengers était present, mais il savent tous que Harry est intouchable. Je n'ai peut-être rencontre mon fils qu'hier, mais des que je l'ai vu, je n'ai eu que l'envie de le protéger.

Bruce : as-tu remarque la manière dont il a sursaute ? 

Tony : oui.. Et cela m'inquiète. Énormément.. Il y a aussi autre chose...

Tony : pourquoi est-il autant pressé d'avoir ces papiers..

Bruce : c'est vrai.. Il avait l'air soulagé que ces papiers soit déjà prêt..

Tony : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond..

Un silence se fit..Il avait beaucoup trop de mystère autour de Harry et je me suis jure de les perce un a un. Car quelque chose clochait.. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais mon instinct me disait de le faire. La mâtine passa vite, j'aimerais avoir eu le temps de parle a Harry mais malheureusement, j'avais une reunion avec les Avengers. Des choses basiques, mais nécessaires. Et puis je devais mettre certaines choses au clair avec le Avengers

Car je n'ai pas aime la manière dont il lavait tous ignore enfin sauf Bruce... Les choses sont simples..Soit il le traitait normalement, soit il allait chercher un autre siège pour se rassembler, car mon fils ne sera pas traite comme nuissance sous son propre toit. Je refuse qu'il soit traiter de la même manière dont mon propre père m'avait traité. Il n'avait pas aimé cette nouvelle, mais il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Peper entra dans la salle de réunion et on s'arrêtai tous de parler..

Peper : ton fils a déjà récupéré son visa et tous les autres papiers de sa nationalité américaine.

Tony : d'accord, j'irais le voir après dans quelques minutes..

Peper : je ne pense pas que tu pourras..

Tony : pourquoi ? Dis-je surpris ?

Peper : il est sorti des qu'il a eu les papiers en main. J'ai essayé de savoir ou il allait, mais il ne m'a pas répondu et est sorti en vitesse.

Je remerciais Peper et soupirai. Je mis fin à la réunion et me dirigea vers mon laboratoire. Arrive dans celui-ci, je m'assis à mon bureau en soupirant.

Tony : Jarvis, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur la famille Deusley

Jarvis : tout de suite Mr.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Je me trouvais dans la parti magique de la ville. La ville était beaucoup plus grande que celle de l'Angleterre. Beaucoup de personne se trouvait dans cette ville, je marchais lentement en surveillant autour moi, ma baguette était prête au cas où dans ma manche en cas de mangemort. Je baissai la tête et surveillais les faits et geste de tous. Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai en regardant autour de moi, j'avais beaucoup marche, mais je n'avais pas toujours ne pas trouvé leur siège. Je soupirai et tournai ma tête autour de moi puis mon regard s'arrêta.

Je fixai la personne devant moi qui c'étais aussi stoppe. Il me fixa trouble et surement surpris de ma présence ici, mais j'étais aussi surpris de la sienne ici. Jamais je n'aurais cru croiser Draco Malfoy ici en Amérique. Mon ancien rival et aussi la seul personne qui m'avait traite normalement. Il recula doucement un peu comme si j'allais l'attaquer...

Harry : du calme Draco. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Dit-je en soupirant.

Il sursauta à la prononciation de son prénom, mais se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Autour de nous, les personnes nous regardaient avec curiosité et encore une fois, j'étais dans le centre de l'attention.

Harry : je suis content de te savoir bien.. Je dois partir.. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce foutu siège..Dis-je en soupirant ?

Draco me regarda et se tourna vers moi.

Draco : j'ai besoin de parler Dit-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase. Je peux te conduire là-bas si tu veux.. Après, on pourrait prendre un café ? Je sais l'on n'est pas amis et que je suis surement la dernière personne avec qui tu veux parler, mais.... j'ai besoin de parler Dit-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Je le scrutai et soupirai.

Harry : Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de me supplier pour me parler, c'est d'accord..Et pour info, le seul dont je ne veux plus entendre parler, ce sont les wealsey Dit-je en tournant la tête

Il me regarda surpris puis sourit doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce petit sourire qu'il faisait me réchauffer le cœur.. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela.. Il me guida durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au siège. Arrive à celui-ci, il me fixait dans les yeux et semblait chercher les mots pour parler..

Harry : attends-moi ici.. Quand je sortirai, on ira dans un café moldu, pas d'offense, mais j'ai encore du mal a être dans le monde magique.

Draco : je comprends..

J'entrai dans le bâtiment lentement, j'avais énormément peur de leur refus. Je pensais que j'allais attendre longtemps, mais après quelques minutes, j'étais déjà avec la direction du gouvernement magique. C'étais une jeune femme de la quarantaine qui se trouvait devant moi. Elle m'invita a m'asseoir et c'est avec peur que m'assis.

....: bonjour Mr Potter. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrai l'élu en personne,je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je m'appelle Mme Maria Smith, je gère le gouvernement depuis 13 ans.

Harry : bonjour, je vous en prie appelé moi Harry..

Smith : je ne m'attendais pas à vous avoir comme citoyen Harry.

Harry : je sais.. Decouvrir que Tony Stark était mon père, n'a pas été facile. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne viens pas pour une chose simple...

Smith : vous cherchez l'asile en Amérique suite au mouvement que fait L'Angleterre contre vous. Je me trompe ?

Harry : non... Je souhaite juste me reposer... Arrête les combat...

Elle me fixa durant plusieurs minutes et un long silence se plaça entre nous. L'atmosphère était pesante et je ne pouvais que jouer avec mes mains en attendant la réponse. Je savais que c'était un vaste espoir, mais c'étais ma seule solution. Après quelques minutes, elle détourna son regard de moi et sorti un document.

Smith : nous n'allons pas refuser ta demande Harry. Même si Mr Stark n'étais pas ton père, l'Amérique t'aurait offert l'asile.. Apres tout se, tu as fait pour le monde entier, il est normal d'accepter ta demande.

Je la regardais surpris puis ma respiration que je retenais se relâcha doucement.

Harry : merci infiniment

Smith : le gouvernement d'Amérique t'accorde la protection que a fait la demande. L'Angleterre ne possède aucune obligation sur toi et aucun droit de te retirer d'ici tant que tu te trouves sur un territoire américain. Tien voici un badge et un document qui prouve que tu es protégé. Garde les bien en securite

Je pris le badge et le document doucement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ma demande avait été accepte.

Smith : une dernière chose avant que tu partes. Le bâtiment où tu vis est rempli d'Avengers, donc étant qu'ils ne sont pas des personnes normal, tu a le droit de leur parle de la magie si tu en a besoin. 

J'hocha la tête, je n'allais pas leur parler de ma magie pour le moment.Je soupirai, j'étais tellement rassure de ses nouvelles.. Je sortis du siège sous le choc, j'avais la protection et le droit de parle de mes pouvoirs...Je soupirai, j'étais tellement rassure de ses nouvelles..c'étais comme si j'avais un poids en moins sur mes épaule. Je tournai la tête et vit Draco qui m'observait depuis le début. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis m'a sorti.

Harry : suit moi. Allons dans un café moldu.

Draco hocha la tête et et me suivi sans se plaindre. Après plusieurs minutes, on arriva à un café au hasard. On entra lentement et s'assit vers une table au fond, ou je pouvais avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de la salle. C'étais peut être moldu, mais j'avais toujours cette peur d'être attaque.. Draco me fixait depuis notre arrive, il allait parler quand la serveuse arriva. Je pris un café tandis que Draco un thé. Notre commande arriva vite et un long silence se plaça entre nous.

Harry : alors de quoi voulais-tu parler..

Draco : je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sorti des problèmes avec le Ministère de la magie.. Rien ne t'obligeait... Je ne pourrais pas rembourser cette dette..

Je le regardai surpris.. Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à cela, je soupirai

Harry : Draco tu n'a pas de dette.. Je suis celui qui doit te remercier toi et ta mère... Et puis tu n'es pas un mangemort. 

Il me regarda surpris puis il sourit. Encore une fois, ce sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Pourquoi ce sourire me faisait autant d'effet.

Harry : tu vis ici à présent aussi ? Demandai-je surpris ?

Draco : j'ai récemment découvert que Lucius n'était pas mon père.. Ma mère a eu une aventure..

J'arrêtais tout mouvements.

Harry : oh.. As-tu déjà rencontré ton père ?

Draco : non, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré..À vrai dire, je ne sais pas où le trouve... Je ne connais rien de ce monde.. Et je suis à la rue actuellement.

En le regardant, je crus me voir a mon arrive... Quelque part en moi, je n'arrivais pas supporte qu'il soit à la rue car si mon père ne m'avait pas accepte je le serais aussi. J'allais faire de quelque chose de risque, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi.

Harry : tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux..

Il me regarda surpris et manquait de s'étouffer dans son thé.

Draco : pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? Dit-il surpris 

Harry : car si j'aurais pu être à ta place si mon père ne m'avait pas recueilli.. Dis-je en fixant la table 

Draco : ton père ? Il n'est pas mort ?

Harry : James Potter n'est pas mon père... Mon père est un moldu.. Il s'appelle Tony Stark…

Draco : et s'il ne veut pas de moi ?

Harry : ne t'inquiète pas de cela..Cependant, ne dis rien pour la magie, je ne lui ai pas encore parle.. Jai peur de ca réaction..

Draco me regardait tendrement et saisis ma main. Mon cœur s'arrêta à cet instant, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. Je ressentais une chaleur tellement agréable.. Personne ne parla et on se fixa dans les yeux doucement. Gene, je détournai la tête vers la table. Il relâcha ma main et cette douce chaleur s'en alla avec sa main.

Harry : au fait, comment s'appelle ton père ?

Draco : un certain Steve ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'il se faisait nommé Captain?

Harry : Captain ? Comme Captain le héros des Avengers ? dit-je surpris 

Draco : tu le connais ? Dit-il avec espoir 

Harry : mon père et les Avengers vivent ensemble.. Il..M'a présenté a un captain..As-tu une preuve qu'il soit ton pere ?

Draco : un journal..C'est la dernière chose que ma mère ma donne avant qu'elle ne soit pas arrêtée par le gouvernement..

J'hocha la tête et après avoir payé l'addition, on se dirigea vers la tour des Avengers. Arrive à celle-ci, on s'arrêta devant celle-ci. Je le regardai et il hocha la tête. Je soupirai et on entra doucement. En entrant, les employés me saluèrent, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me saluait, mais on se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui allait nous mener a notre étage. 

Arrivées à l'étage, les portes s'ouvrirent et mon père se trouvait devant moi. Il semblait être inquiet et surpris. Je regardais Draco et on avança jusqu'à lui.

Tony : il est 17 h ! Où était-tu ??!! Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier, mais tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire que rentrerait tard... Dit-il me fixant 

Je le regardai surpris. 

Harry : je n'ai pas de téléphone.. Désole personne ne, c'est vraiment inquiéter pour moi. Je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire. Désole, dis-je en tournant la tête. 

Tony : on en reparlera.. Tu me présentes ton ami ?

Harry : voici Draco, on est parti dans la même école..Draco n'a nulle part où aller.. Il est à la rue..Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait rester un moment.. Ca me gêne qu'il soit à la rue..

Tony : Bien sûr... Ton ami est le bien venu..

Harry : il y a autre chose…

Tony : Quoi donc 

J'expliquais le lien entre Draco et Captain. Tony nous regardait surpris et Draco semblait gêné. Il tendit le journal doucement et Tony attrapa celui-ci curieux. 

Tony : je ne peux pas lire ce journal a la place de captain.. Mais on peut faire un test de parente. Suivez moi.

On le suivi jusqu'à la fameuse salle. Je reconnaissais la salle où j'avais fait mon test. Draco fit le test doucement. Après quelques minutes, les résultats arrivèrent. C'était positif. On resta tous silencieux. On retourna vers l'étage puis arrivé au milieu. Tony prit captain a part et celui-ci sursauta. Je regardais Draco et vis qu'il  
sursauta aussi au même moment. Sans doute, il avait peur de sa réaction. Je saisis sans m'en rendre compte la main de Draco pour le calme. Il me regardait surpris, mais peu à peu, il se calma. Lorsque que mon père et Captain marchèrent vers nous, je lâcha la main de Draco doucement. 

Captain : je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un fils, mais j'accepte cela. Tony a dit qu'il allait préparer les papiers de garde.

Draco : vraiment ???

Tony : oui. Captain va te montrer ta chambre. Je vais appeler mes avocats pour qu'ils préparent les papiers. Harry suit moi, nous devons parler, laissons ces deux parle seul à seul.

Harry : pourrait-on retarder cela a demain ? Je suis fatiguée…

Tony : bien.. Mais ne croit pas que l'on n'aura pas cette discussion..

Harry : oui... Bonne nuit Draco.. Dis-je en partant 

Draco : attends.. Merci... Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider..

Harry : non mais c'est dans ma nature d'être un sauveur, dit-je ironiquement 

Un silence se plaça tandis que je partais dans ma chambre. Arriver a celle-ci, je m'allongeais sur mon lit en pensent tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.. Je fermai les yeux, en essayant de tomber dans le sommeil. Je pouvais enfin dormis sans m'inquiéter de demain, enfin pour le moment..


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapter 3 

* * *

Pov Tony

Je regardais autour de la cuisine ou tout les Avengers se trouvait present. Draco et Steve avaient commence à faire connaissance, bizarrement il s'entendait bien. Draco avait l'air de quelqu'un de timide, il ne parla pas beaucoup. Steve, cependant, était un vrai moulin à paroles. Ca devenait même comique de le voir ainsi, Harry arriva enfin, il semblait avoir mal dormi. Il salua Draco qui lui sourient doucement et se dirigea vers les planches de cuisine. 

On le regarda tous avec fascination pour la manier dont il saisisait la poile. C'était comme s'il avait toujours cuisiné, mais je rigolai seul sachant que c'était impossible. Il avait fait quelque crêpe en quelques minutes, il déposa les crepe sur la table de cuisine, nous dicta que l'on pouvait ce service tandis qu'il s'assit à cote de Draco. Je pris une assiette sur la table et se servis lui-même une crêpe. Il l'arrangea et commença a la manger. Chaque membre de l'équipe se servit et une expression de surprise s'afficha sur leur visage.

Steve : et bien.. Tu es doué en cuisine Harry !

Draco : Je ne savait pas que tu étais bon en cuisine..

Tous le regardèrent, Harry haussa les épaules et se resservie. 

Natasha : vous n'étiez pas a là meme école ?

Draco : si, mais nous étions pas amis, nous étions rivales Dit-il en mangent

Bruce : c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'aider quelqu'un qui n'est pas ton ami. C'est une chose rare Dit-il surprit.

Un silence se fit. Harry re-haussa les epaule en continuant de manger. 

Natasha : rivale hein ?.. Tu es vraiment généreux Dit-elle en me scrutant.

Harry : j'ai juste fait ce qui est bien.. Puis j'aurais pu être a sa place Murmura-il faiblement la fin de ma pharse.

Il se leva sans se soucier de leur regard a tous et surtout du mien. Il sorti une cigarette sous leur regard choque et se dirigea vers le balcon.

* * *

Pov Harry

Je me penchais sur le mure, la cigarette à la main. Je fermai les yeux en prenant une bouffe de cigarette. Mon regard se posa sur la population qui vivait leur vie. Je soupirai, j'aimerais parfois être normal. Ne serai-je qu'une fois dans ma vie. Draco se posa à cote de moi, son regard se posa sur ma cigarette. 

Draco : tu fumes depuis longtemps ?

Harry : depuis mes 16 ans.. Dis-je en soupirant ?

Draco : je ne savais pas ..

Harry : par Merlin, Draco, nous n'avons jamais et ami, seul Hermione le savait. Dis-je exapere ?

Il me regarda tristement et parti. Je soupirai, je savait que j'avais été injuste, mais c'étais la triste vérité. Je levai la tete vers le ciel et soupira.

....: tu étais injuste.

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix et vis mon père. Je soupirai de nouveau et tournai ma tête vers la ville.

Harry : c'est pourtant la vérité... On ne peut pas faire de retour en arrière.. Dis-je en soupirant ?

Il me regarda surpris et soupira. Il s'avança vers moi, il me saisit l'épaule et me tourna vers lui. Nos regards se croisèrent, il passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit. Je détournai mon regard gêne.

Tony : c'est vrai, le passe est le passe, mais le futur, on peut lui choisir Murmura-il. 

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il souria et enleva sa main, a cette instant je voulait que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Cet instant que je n'avais jamais vécu, semblait comme un rêve. Il détourna le regard et me dicta le suivre. Je le fis me rappelant qu'il voulait parler. Je soupirai sachant que je n'échapperais pas ai cette discussion.

* * *

Pov Tony

Harry me suivi dans mon laboratoire. Arrive à l'intérieur, je lui fis s'asseoir vers la chaise en face de mon bureau. Il semblait exapere. Sans doute qu'il s'ai rappèle que je devais lui parle. Il soupira et fixa le sol.

Tony : j'aimerais que tu me parles de tes ancien tuteur légaux.

Harry arrêta de bouger et affichait une expression froide. 

Harry : il y a pas grand chose à dire sur eux Dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le milieu de salle et s'arrêta à ce milieu. Il fixa le sol et soupira. Je n'allais pas abandonner ainsi..

Tony : Hier tu as dit que personne ne sait soucier pour toi. Comment ce fait il que ce soit possible

Harry rigola d'un froid et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda avec des yeux vide d'émotion.

Harry : Les Deusley ne m'ont jamais aimé, il a rien à dire de plus. J'étais le fardeau qu'il devait avoir.. Le fils de Lili qu'il avait tant déteste.. Dit-il en murmurant ?

Tony : je sais qu'il y a plus. 

Harry : il n'y a rien de plus Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tony : si tu ne me dis pas, je leur contacterai Harry. Je dois savoir.

Il se stoppa dans ses mouvements et me regarda. 

Harry : vous perdriez ma confiance bien avant de l'avoir obtenu Murmura-il.

Un silence se fit entre nous et je m'avançai vers lui.

Tony : tu me le dira quand tu seras prêt ? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi dans l'ignorance Harry.

Il fixa le sol et soupira. 

Harry : d'accord..En contre parti, vous ne contactez pas les Deusley.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapter 4 

* * *

Pov Draco

Deux jours etait passe depuis ma discussion avec Harry. Etre ici dans cette immeuble etait assez irealle pour moi. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jours que je perdrait toute cette vanite, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Etre surtout ici dans la meme maison que Harry etait bizzare. Il etait tout ce que je n'etait pas, courageux, gentil..beau..Plein de qualite que je n'aurait jamais. Penche sous le murer du balcon, je regardait les moldu vivre leur vie. 

Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'etre normal. J'ai tellement souhaiter d'etre normal dans mon coeur, comme un reve illusoire qui m'etait impossible a atteindre et voila maintenant que j'avait la chance d'etre " Normal ", pourtant meme maintenant je ne pouvait niez que j'etait un sang pur. Un sorcier. Apres la guerre, j'ai realise que je ne pouvait pas niez qui j'etait. Je suis le fils de ma mere. L'erreur de Lucius.. J'avait tout fait pour lui plaire, obeis, etre selon image. 

Aujourd'ui j'avait un autre pere. Et le moi d'aujourd'hui ne sait pas quoi faire pour le plaire. Comment plaire un heros de la seconde guerre mondial ? Un heros des temps moderne ? Mon pere et moi somme tres different...De ce que ma mere a decrit dans son journal, il etait un heros qui se bat pour la veuve et l'orphelin et d'apres ce que je voiyait, il etait toujours. Moi j'etait un lache, un connard, je ne suis pas un heros de guerre comme lui ou Harry. J'etait juste moi..Draco Malfoy, un sorcier gay qui n'a fait que ce cacher depuis trop longtemps.. 

Draco : Je ne serait jamais suffisant..Quoique je fasse pour plaire je ne pourrait jamais etre juste Draco..Pas meme ici..

Je soupira et fixa le ciel. Des pas se rapprocha de moi, une main me toucha l'epaule. Je me retourna et vit que c'etait mon pere. Il me souria, enleva sa main et se pencha a cote de moi sur le murer...Il ne parla pas et me fixa. Avait-il entendu ma pharse ? 

Steve : Ca doit faire bizzare de vivre ici Dit-il en me fixant

Draco : Oui, c'est different de ma vie d'avant Dit-je en fixant le ciel

Steve : Etait-elle morte ? Demanda-il faiblement en detournant les yeux

Je le fixa et vit une expression de tristesse sur son visage. Dans le journal il est decrit que leur histoire avait ete la plus belle histoire d'amour que ma mere avait vecu. Je pouvais voir qu'il l'avait aussi aime..Surement autant que ma mere l'avait aime. Je leva la tete vers le ciel et soupira apres quelque minute.

Draco : Non, juste en prison...Murmurait-je faiblement

Steve : Pourquoi ? Ta mere etait de mon souvenir quelqu'un de bien Murmurat-il..

Je fixa le fixa, une larme s'echappa de mes yeux. 

Draco : Mon pere adoptif la converti Dit-je en rigolant ironiquement

Un silense se fit entre nous. Personne parla durant plusieur minute. 

Steve : Alors elle a vraiment ete oblige de se marier..Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ta garder Draco..Tu a vraiment eu la meuilleur mere.. Dit-il en fixant le ciel..

Je detourna le visage et laissa echappe quelque larme que je retenait..Il me fixa et m'attira dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans mon dos puis des mouvement circulaire de haut en bas ce fit dans mon dos. Son autre main se mit dans mes cheveux ou il tena ma tete contre sa poitrine. Les larme que je retenait depuis que j'etait ici sorti sans que je ne puisse faire quoicesoit. Je ne tenta pas d'arreter ses larme et ressera maladroitement son etreintre contre moi. 

Peu a peu mes larme se stoppa et on se decolla et il essaya les larme qui restait couler encore. Il me souria et posa une main sur ma joue droite. Je le regardait perplexe mais tenta de sourire un peu.

Steve : Je veux voir juste Draco. Pas celui que ton pere adotif t'a dit d'etre. Ta mere m'avait parle de cette tradition qu'elle avait meme vecu. Devoit agir selon les souhait des parents. Je ne veux pas de cela pour toi..Ne te sens pas oblige de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour moi. Jamais

Draco : Je ne serait jamais un heros Dit-je en detournant la tete

Steve : Je ne veux pas faire toi un heros Draco...Jamais.. Ce fardeau est tres ecrasant.. Je veux que tu fasse ta vie, pas la mienne. Etre un heros etait mon choix a une epoque ou le peuple avait besoin d'un espoir. Je veux juste decourvrir qui mon fils. Dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souria de mon plus grand sourire. Je me sentait rassure de ne pas avoir a devenir un heros..Les parole de mon pere resonna dans ma tete d'un coup. Harry avait porter ce fardeau depuis ses 11 ans et ne c'etait jamais plein..Il n'avait pas eu ce choix comme moi de ne pas le devenir. Il etait deja un heros pour la communite sorcier du monde entier. Je repensa a tout ces fois ou j'avait fait du tort a Harry. J'avais beaucoup a rattraper pour devenir son amis, mais je ne savait pas par ou commencer...Je regarda mon pere..Pourrait-il m'aider avec ce dileme...C'etait genant..Je soupira et detourna ma tete vers le sol.

Draco : J'ai une question...Mais elle est serieuse..Dit-je gene

Steve : Je t'ecoute Dit-il amuse par ma reaction

Draco : Comment mettre fin a une rivalite qui n'a que trop duree...

Steve : Tu parle d'Harry ? 

Je ne le regarda pas mais je savait que mon visage etait rouge. Il rigola doucement tandis que je soupira. Apres quelque minute il me regarda tendrement et posa sa main sur mon epaule. Je le regarda doucement et il me souria.

Steve : Parler est toujours la solution de tout les probleme Draco. 

Draco : Et si il ne veut pas..

Steve : Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Il ta emmene ici alors que tu etait son rivale Draco, rare sont les personne qui aide leur rivale. Vous prenez tout les deux un nouveau depart Draco. Essait au moin..

J'hocha la tette et souria. C'est vrai c'etait un nouveau depart.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapter 5 

* * *

Pov Tony

J'observais ce moment de tendresse entre Steve et Draco depuis un bon moment. J'aimerais avoir ce genre de moment avec Harry mais je savait que c'etait une chose impossible pour le moment..Harry etait beaucoup trop renferme sur lui-meme pour me laisser cette chance. Il etait comme moi a l'epoque ou je vivait avec mon pere. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine une cigarette a la main, il tourna la tete vers le balcon et soupira. 

Il deposa sa cigarette sur la table et s'assis devant moi. Il soupira et jouer avec sa main. Maintenant que j'y repense, Harry jouait souvent avec sa main nerveusement. Je fixa la cigarette et soupira. Il attendait que ce moment entre Steve et Draco se finisse. 

Tony : Fume la ici Dit-je en detournant les yeux de cette cigarette

Il me regarda et murmura un merci faiblement. Il alluma sa cigarette d'une main tremblante. Je regarda le visage de Harry et vit les cerne cache par ses lunette. Dormait-il bien ? Il tira une premier bouffe et soupira. Il finit cette cigarette et me remercia encore. Il parraissait enfin bien.. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Comprenant qu'il allait sortir je le rattrapa par le bras. Je lacha son bras en voyant, une petite grimace de douleurs se former sur son visage. Avait-je attraper trop fort? Non j'etait sur de l'avoir attraper doucement. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa.

Tony : Tu sort non? Attend moi deux minute...

Il soupira et hocha la tete neonmoins..Je me dirigea vers mon laboratoire et saisi ce que j'avait a lui offrir... J'avais passe la nuit pour le lui offrir. Je retourna vers lui et lui tendis la boite. Il me regarda et l'ouvrie doucement, il sorti de la boite un telephone que j'avait fait pour lui..

Tony : Si tu sort emmene ce telephone avec toi..Je l'ai fait pour toi...Contacte-moi si tu rentre tard..

Harry me regarda perplexe et hocha la tete. Il se tourna vers l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers lui. Il se stoppa a quelque mettre de l'asenceur et se tourna vers moi doucement.

Harry : Merci...Dit-il en me regardant..

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et parti. Je soupira au moin j'aurais de ces nouvelle si il a des difficulete

* * *

Pov Harry

Je sorti de l'immeuble et me dirigea au hasard dans un sens de la ville. En vrai je n'avait pas prevu de sortir..Je voulais juste m'echappe de cette nouvelle maison. Apres plusieur minute de marche je m'arreta dans un cafe ? Les moldu l'appelait Starbuck..J'avait toujours eu envie de voir l'interieur de celui-ci. J'entra lentement, et regarda leur choix. Je commenda une boisson. Un Pink Drink.. Je soupira et parti m'assoir a une table de fond. 

Je sorti le telephone et l'observa. Avait-il travailler sur ce telephone toute la nuit ? Il est le seul parent qui c'est inquiete pour moi, meme Sirius ne c'etait pas inquiete pour moi. Pour Sirius j'etait James, je pense en re-pensant de la manier dont il m'appeller qu'il ne voyait que James. Pour Tony, j'etait Harry. Le fils qu'il n'a jamais pu voir grandir. Ou du moin au fond de mon coeur je l'esperait...

Un message arriva sur mon telephone. Mon pere. " Ne rentre pas trop tard " voila ce qu'il disait.. Mon coeur se rechauffa a l'illusion que quelqu'un attendait mon retours..Mais je n'avait pas le temps pour ces sentiment de guimauve...Je sorti le numero de telephone de Hermione. Je l'avait toujour garder sur moi au cas ou. Maintenant avec ce telephone, je pourrait l'appele. 

La boisson arriva et je remercia la serveuse. Je bu une gorge de la boisson et je m'etonna du gout. Par Merlin, ces boisson allait etre mes prefere...Je me reconcentra sur le numero et le composa. Elle dechocha et je soupira de soulagement. 

Hermione : Qui est-ce ?

Harry : C'est moi Mione..

Hermione : Harry c'est vraiment toi ?!!!

Harry : Oui..Comment tu va ? Comment est l'Angleterre..

Hermione fit un silence puis elle soupira

Hermione : Ca va..ca ne peut pas etre pire, et toi comment tu va ? Comment ce passe la relation avec ton pere ?

Harry : Je vais bien..J'ai encore des cauchemars mais sa va... Elle avance doucement..C'est difficil d'avoir la confiance apres les Deusley...

Hermione : Je comprend..Ca ira bien Harry..

Harry : J'aimerais le croire...

Je soupira et bu une gorge de ma boisson.

Hermione : Est-ce que ta demande a ete accepte ?

Harry : Oui merci par merlin...Je sais pas ce que j'aurait fait dans le cas contraire...

Hermione : Comment est ton pere ? Est-ce qu'il te ressemble ? Il y a beaucoup de personne qui vit avec toi ?

Harry : On est comme des portrait cracher...Sauf mes yeux...Oui..il y a toute l'equipe des avengers et..Malfoy...

Hermione cria par surprise, je la laissa se calmer puis apres un long silence, je soupira.

Harry : Je l'ai croise la ville.. Ironiquement je ne suis pas le seul qui a appris que nos n'etait pas le meme...Lucius n'est pas le pere de Draco. C'est un menbre des avenger Captain America. Quand je l'ai su je ne pouvait pas le laisse a la rue...Car j'aurait aime que si mon pere ne m'acceptai pas que l'on ne me laisse pas a la rue..

Hermione laissa un silence s'installe puis elle soupira.

Hermione : Tu a bien fait...De l'aider et laisse votre rivalite derrire vous. C'est peut etre un nouveau depart pour vous..Merde Ron arrive, je doit racrocher il ne doit pas savoir que tu ma appele Dit-elle effraye

Harry : D'accord..Hermione n'hesite pas a me dire si tu est en danger

Elle me repondit un oui vite et racrocha. Je soupira et finit ma boisson en silence..

* * *

Pov Tony

Il etait maintenant 16 heure et toujours pas de nouvelle de Harry. Je n'arretait pas de pense a cette appel que Harry avait eu. Oui je n'ai pas pu resister a ecoute sa converstion. Pourquoi Harry avait cette fixation sur L'angleterre ? Est-ce un nom de code ? Si oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si il savait que j'avais ecoute ? Non ? Je soupira et me dirigea vers la cuisine ou les avengers etait assis ensemble. 

Draco semblait avoir trouve sa place ici, j'aimerais juste que Harry puisse faire de meme. Je m'installa a a table avec eux et fixa l'ascenseur. Steve posa sa main sur mon epaule et je soupira.

Steve : Ne t'inquiete pas il va bientot rentre...

Tony : Je sais...

L'ascenseur s'ouvra et Harry entra lentement. Il se dirigea vers nous et nous salua. Il tenait dans ses main des boisson Starbuck. Il deposa les boisson sur la table, il s'assis a table a cote de Draco et se prit une boisson. 

Harry : Je savait pas ce tous aimait..J'ai donc prit au hasard..

Steve : C'est genereux de ta part merci Dit-il en prenant une boisson au hasard.

Bruce : Qu'a tu fait de ta journee Harry.

Harry sorti de son sac 5 livres. Des livre de tout sorte. 

Harry : Je me suis arrete a un Starbuck puis j'ai telephone a une amis et j'ai fini dans une librairie..

Steve : Comment s'appelle ton amis ? Elle doit te manque...

Je laissa un silence s'installe. Il detourna mes yeux de sa boisson et fixa leur regard a tous qui l'observait..

Harry : Elle s'appelle Hermione..Oui elle me manque...C'est ma meuilleur amie en faite..

Un silence se fit, il prit une boisson et sorti de table. A quelque mettre de nous, il sorti une cigarette et se dirigea vers le balcon. Je soupira et amena mes main dans mes cheveux. Steve mit une main sur mon epaule et secoua sa tete. Je savait que je ne devait sans doute pas le suivre mais mon coeur ne souhaiter que cela..

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Steve me regarda et j'haussa les epaule. On se dirigea lui et moi devant l'entre du balcon mais ne les rejoingnez pas..Un silence se fit tandis que l'on observait ces deux la dehors.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapter 6 

* * *

Pov Harry

Je me pencha sur le mure, J'alluma la cigarette et prit une bouffe enfin de celui-ci. Je repensa a Hermione et par Merlin j'esperait que tout allait bien pour elle. L'appeller etait risqué pour elle. Je ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir si quelque chose lui arrivait..Je soupira, passa une de mes main libre dans mes cheveux. Draco arriva a cote de moi, il fixa le ciel puis se tourna vers moi..

Draco : Comment va Hermione ? Demanda-il 

Mon regard se tourna vers la ville en bas. Je laissa un silence s'intaller puis je soupira..Si un jour on m'avait dit que je parlerai de cela avec Draco...

Harry : Bien..Considerant la situation de l'Angleterre..J'espere juste qu'elle n'a pas eu de soucis avec mon appell.... Murmurai-je la fin de ma pharse

Draco me fixa et hocha la tete. Il fixa ma cigarette et rigola. Je tourna mon regard vers lui perplexe en voyant mon regard il s'excusa puis sourit doucement.

Draco : Desole je me disait qu'elle a du beaucoup crier quand elle a decouvert que tu fumait Dit-il en rigolant

Harry : Je crois bien que si ce n'etait pas possible elle m'aurait tuer..Mais elle respecte ma decision comme toujours Dit-je nostalgique

Je me rappel de ce moment d'ailleur...Quand elle avait su elle avait failli me tuer...Je me rappelle aussi de comment elle avait essaye de comprendre ma situation..Certe elle n'avait pas accepte cela et regardait avec yeux noir a chaque cigarette que je fumait mais elle avait respecter ma decision..Je ne pourrait la remercier pour cela...Je sais que cela n'avait pas ete facile...Mais avoir cette maudite cigarette m'avait aider a supporte la guerre et les evenement chez les Deusley.

Draco : Tu pense que la situation de l'Angleterre change un jour ? Demanda-il faiblement

Harry : Difficile a dire..Les changement ne seront pas immedia...Au moin nous avons l'asile ici... Murmurai-je faiblement

Je prit une bouffe de cigarette et soupira. Comme je l'ai dit au moin l'asile nous protegait...J'espere qu'elle pourrait le faire..Car je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre le monde magique d'Angleterre. J'en avais assez de me battre, je voulait juste me repose pour une fois

Draco : Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir faire un bon en arriere...

Harry : Que ferait tu si tu pouvait Demanda-il curieux..

Draco : Je n'aurait pas agis en connard...Murmura-il faiblement

Je le regarda et soupira...Je savait que cette discussion allait venir a un moment. J'aurait voulu evite cette discussion encore un moment mais je sais qu'il avait besoin de le savoir. Je me tourna vers lui et le fixa doucement

Harry : Le passe est le passe Draco...Si cela peut te soulager tu m'a aider a garder la tete froide durant ces dernier annee Dit-je en rigolant

Draco : Vraiment ? 

Harry : Etre le sauveur de tous peut te faire croire que tu est au dessus de tous...Murmurai-je ironiquement

Draco me regarda triste et je me tourna vers le ciel. Il se pencha a son tour de son cote et un long silence se fit entre nous. 

Draco : Tu pense que l'on pourrait devenir amis ? Murmura-il faiblement

Je le regarda surpris puis je vit que son expression etait serieux..Ce n'etait donc pas une plaisanterie

Harry : Tu le souhaite vraiment Demanda-je curieux

Draco : Oui...Je veux un nouveau depart avec toi..Mais je comprend que tu ne le souhaite pas Dit-il en rigolant tristement

Mon coeur se serra a ce rire. Je ne m'attendait pas a cette demande mais apres une bonne reflexion pourquoi pas? Je lui tendit la main et lui souria. Il saisi ma main surprise mais souria. C'etait un nouveau depart pour deux ancien rivale.

Harry : Je m'appelle Harry Pott..Non..Je m'appelle Harry Stark enchante de faire ta connaissance Dit-je en lui souriant

Draco : J'imagine que si on utile le nom de nos pere alors ca fait de moi Draco Roger ? Umm sa reste bizzare Dit-il en rigolant

Je le rejoingna dans son rire. Si il trouvait son nom bizzare alors qu'en est-il du mien...Mais bizarement je me suis vu accepete ce nom famille. Apres tout je n'etait pas un Potter alors pourquoi l'utilise encore ?

Alors que je prit une bouffe de ma cigarette, mon telephone sonna..Je le prit en vitesse et repondit en vitesse..

* * *

Pov Tony

Moi et Steve avont ecoute leur discussion avec interret. L'Angleterre..Qu'elle etait la situation de l'Angleterre...Pourquoi Harry parlait d'etre un sauveur tandis que Draco le regardait avec tristesse comme si ce qu'il disait etait vrai. Cela ne l'etait pas n''est-ce-pas? Comment cela pourrait-il etre vrai ? Mon coeur se rechauffa au moment ou il avait decide d'utilise mon nom de famille et inutile que Steve etait a deux doigt de pleurer bien que dit comme Draco la dit c'etait vraiment bizzare. D'un coup la tension augmenta en vitesse. J'observait Harry prendre l'appele en vitesse. Harry semblait inquiet. Tres inquiet. 

Harry : Hermione calme toi ! Dit moi ce qui passe..Cria-il inquiet

Un silence se fit tandis que Harry ecoutait ce que son amis lui disait. Il semblait de plus en plus inquiet..Il se stoppa dans ses mouvement et sa cigarette tomba par terre par la surprise. Il s'appuya sur le mure et l'expression inquiet devena de la peur 

Harry : Bien..Voila ce que tu va faire...J'ai laisse a la maison de Sirius de l'argent moldu. Recupere le et prend le premier avions pour l'amerique je te recuperait a l'areoport..Dans la chambre de Sirius sous le plancher...Ordonna-il 

Un nouveau silence se fit tandis que Draco semblai lui comprendre la situation. Harry enfoncait maintenant ses doigt dans sa main, quelque goutte de sang tomba par terre et il semblait ne pas s'apercevoir de son act. je voulait l'enpechait de faire cela mais Steve m'arreta. Il me fit signe de regarder autour de Harry. Je ne l'avait pas vu avant.. Les objet volait autour de Harry. Il semblait pas se soucier de tout cela. 

Harry : Tu la trouve ? Merci Merlin!! Dirige toi vers l'areoport au plus vite..Ordonna-il

Un nouveau silence se fit encore tandis que Harry sembla enfin remarque les objet autour de lui. Apres l'avoir remarque, les objet tomba, il soupira puis il nous vit moi et Steve. Il devena blanc puis soupira.

Harry : Les explication seront pour plus tard... Murmura-il

J'hocha la tete malgre ma curiosite de tout savoir, il reprit le telephone et regarda le sol.

Harry : Fait attention a toi Mione.. Appele moi quand tu est en amerique..


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapter 8 

* * *

Pov Harry

Nous etions arrive a la tour des avengers en vitesse. Arrive a l'etage, je posa Hermione sur le canape. J'enleva sa manche, et vit sa blessure. Il ne l'avait pas rate. Je me tourna vers Draco, au point ou on en ait.. Autant faire de la magie...De tout façon je savait que c'etait impossible d'echapper au question de mon pere. 

Harry : Draco, dans ma chambre il ya des potion..Tu etait le meuilleur en potion va les chercher...Ma valise..

Il hocha la tete et courra vers ma chambre. Apres quelque minute il revena avec les dite potion, il me les tendis et je les versa sur le bras de Hermione, comme elle l'avait fait sur Ron durant la guerre. Je repriduisait ses mouvement, afin de ne pas faire de betise. Peu a peu elle se reveilla lentement, au debut elle sursaute puis en me voyant elle se calma et soupira de soulagement. Elle observa son ancienne blessure qui avait disparut et me regarda amuse.

Hermione : Tu tes ameliore en soin..Dit-elle faiblement en souriant

Harry : J'ai eu le meuilleur professeur Dit-je en l'aidant a ce releve. 

Enfin elle assis, elle observa autour de nous et vit tout les gens qui nous entourait. Je presenta tous en vitesse, tandis que mon pere me fixait depuis plusieur minute d'une maniere insoutenable..

Harry : Je vais tout dire, inutile de me fixer ainsi...

Hermione : Tu n'avais encore rien dit ? Harry !!!

Je soupira..Comme si c'etait aussi facile a dire...J'aida Hermione a se leve et l'emmena a la cuisine. Tous nous suiva, j'installa Hermione sur une des chaise tant dit que je deposait ma baguette sur la table. Steve s'approcha de ma baguette et l'attrapa curieusement.

Steve : Quand tu le tenait tu etait comme un soldat. Pourquoi..Comment ? 

Je soupira et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Une goutte s'echappa par terre, mon regard se tourna vers mon poignet..Merde...Ma chemise qui etait avant toute blanche etait maintenant recouvert de sang. Les plaie c'etait reouvert...J'attrapa ma baguette et murmura Accio Bandage..Il etait inutile de le cacher..C'etait sans doute la raison des regard sur moi. J'arracha sans dentelle le bout de chemise gommer de sang et mon poignet mutile etait enfin a decouvert complement. J'enroulla le bandage a mon poignet en ignorant le regard triste ou compatisant de tous. 

Harry : Par ou commence...J'imagine que en tant que Heros si je vous dit que la magie existe vous le croirait ? 

Thor : Tu est un migardienn Cria-il avec beaucoup de joie

Harry : Si ce mot signifi Sorcier alors oui c'est que je suis Dit-je blase

Un silence se fit dans la salle. 

Draco : Je ne pensait pas que il l'aurait su aussi vite Dit-il amuse

Harry : Que veut tu rien n'est normal quand je suis dans le coin Dit-je blase

Ma pharse fit rire Hermione et Draco. Je m'assis sur une chaise et bientot chacun fit de meme. Je soupira, j'aurais aime pouvoir le cacher encore longtemps.

Steve : Donc si je comprend bien vous ete tout les 3 des sorcier Dit-il en fixant Draco

Draco hocha la tete puis Steve mit une main sur l'epaule de Draco comme pour le rassure. 

Steve : Tu n'a pas repondu a ma question. Dit-il en se retournant vers moi

Harry : Je n'etait pas " comme " j'etait un soldat. Dit-je en le regardant droit les yeux

Steve : Il n'ya pourtant plus de guerre mondiale

Harry : Peut etre dans votre monde, dans le monde sorcier il y a eu une guerre qui a duree 3 mois..La durée etait courte pourtant il avait beaucoup de mort. .Dit-je murmurant la dernier pharse

En un espace d'un instant, l'odeur de la mort me revena en tete. Les mur en decomposition. Les mort par millier..Moi et Hermione au front..

Hermione : Arrete..

Tous la regarda mais je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle me parlait a moi.

Hermione : La guerre est finie Harry. 

Harry : Pourtant je peux toujour sentir l'odeur de la mort. Les mort tombe. Nos proche sacrifier pour rien. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout cela Mione Murmurait-je

Un silence se fit..Mon pere posa sa main sur mon epaule, il ne parla pas et semblait reflechir a mes parole. 

Hermione : Je peux explique la magie et l'histoire de la magie si tu veux. 

J'hocha la tete. Je profita que Hermione leur parlait de magie pour allume une cigarette. Grace au fait que la magie etait devoille, je pouvais fumer ici sans intoxique quelqu'un avec un sort. Mon pere me regardait tristement, je detourna mon regard et fuma ma cigarette tranquille bien que mon bras me fesait mal. Apres que Hermione est fini son " Histoire ", leur regard se retourna vers moi et je savais que j'allait devoir a present parle..

Harry : Bien comme Hermione a si bien resume les chose, nous sommes des sorcier. Quelque année avant ma naissance, ma mere et mon pere adoptif avait rejoind l'ordre du phenix menez par l'homme a la barbe blanche Dumbledore..Ils avait rejoint l'ordre pour affonter Voldemort. Voldemort etait un mage noir. Il etait comme Hitler et voulait extermine tout les moldu. 

Je fuma une bouffe et soupira.Chacun se fligea a ma parole et personne ne parla..

Harry : De ce que je sais, l'ordre, Voldemort et mes parents avait commence leur premiere guerre. Mais les chose etait different de ce qui c'est passe durant ma guerre. Quelque jours avant mes 1 ans, Voldemort est venu en personne pour mes parents. Il a tuer en premier James qui c'est sacrifier pour que ma mere puisse fuir avec moi mais apres quelque minute, il se tenait devant ma mere..Elle n'a pas accepte le marcher de Voldemort, qui avait accepte de l'epargner si elle se decalait. Mais elle a refuse..Suppliant pour qu'il ne me fasse rien.. 

Je laissa un silence. Et soupira de nouveau..

Harry : Il jeta le sort Avada Kedavra..Un sortilege de la mort. Qui quonque reçoit ce sort meur des que le sort le touche. Mais le soir la, seule ma mere avait perit. Le sacrifice de ma mere m'avait epargner de la mort. Les année on passe et Voldemort avait ete disparu cette nuit ou il m'avait attaque. J'ai passe ensuite mon enfance chez les Deulsey..

Tony : Tu m'avait dit que tu me parlerai de ton passe..

Harry : Je le ferait mais pas ici..Que ce soit clair, seul toi saura...Pas d'offence mais je ne veux pas etaler ces soufrance..

Ils hocha tous la tete, mon pere hocha la tete comprenant que je voulais garder une certaine dignite sur ces sujet

Harry : J'ai ete ensuite envoye a Poudlard a mes 11 ans une ecole magique. La bas j'ai rencontre Hermione et Draco. 

Draco expliqua vaguement les raison de pourquoi nous etions pas amis a ce moment, ce qui me donnait un moment pour souffler..

Harry : Chaque année nous avons du affontre le retour de Voldemort..

J'expliqu'ait vaguement ce qui c'etait passé durant ces derniere année. Mon pere me regardait et quelque chose me disait que prochainne discussion allait etre long...Apres avoir raconte ces derriere année, je soupira car la pire periode devait etre raconte..

Harry : La guerre a commence 3 mois avant que je ne decouvre que j'etait ton fils dit-je en fixant mon pere

J'expliqua en detail toute la guerre, les oxcrus leur signification puis le deroulement de nos combat solo contre Bellatrix puis vien le moment de la bataille a Pourdlard..

Harry : La derniere bataille se fit a Poudlard. La bas on a decouvert que j'etait moi meme un orcrux..C'est ironique que pour gagnez cette maudite guerre que je devait mourir pour le tuer...Je rejoingnait Voldemort dans la foret interdit.

Tony : Tu n'a pas fait cela pas vrai ?!! Murmura-til

Harry : Je me tenait contre Voldemort. Il jeta le sort Avada Kedavra. A ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passe..J'etait mort une deuxieme fois puis j'etait de nouveau vivant..J'avais survecu au sort de la mort 2 fois.. je me rappele juste que la mere de Draco c'etait rapproche de moi sous l'ordre de Voldemort, elle m'a sauver ce jour la Dit-je en fixant Draco

Draco : Je pensait que tu plaisantai..

Harry : Non elle ma declare mort apres que je lui est assure que tu etait vivant. Apres mes souvenir sont vague..enfin jusqu'a mon dernier combat contre Voldemort.

Je laissa un soupire, ma cigarette c'etait eteint.

Hermione : Je peux repodre a cela..Hagrid te portait en pleurant ta mort. Puis d'un coup tu t'est redresse en envoyant un sort a Voldemort. Des que tu a pu t'echappe de Voldemort, le combat a reprit. Neville avait tuer le serpent, je me battait contre Bellatrix...Dit-elle en tenant son bras ou Bellatrix l'avait torture..

Draco : Je suis desole pour ce que ma tante t'est fait..

Leur regard se tourna tous vers Draco. Bien sur il se sentait coupable de cela mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu faire autrement.

Harry : Arrete Draco. Tu n'aurait rien pu faire pour nous..

Hermione : Harry a raison. Ce sont les acts de ta tante, pas les tienne. 

Il hocha la tete doucement mais je sus en le regardant qu'il ne croyait pas un mots de tout cela. 

Harry : Bien, j'imagine qu'il me reste que mon combat..J'ai combattu Voldemort dans la cour de l'ecole. J'ai jete le sort Avada Kevadra pour la premier fois..Et sans ses oxcrux il a succonbe.. Apres cela, Poudlard n'etait que cendre. Des mur en ruine..Des morts par millier..Je n'ai pas compte combien de mort il avait eu durant cette bataille..Remus.etc..Voila la guerre Dit-je en partant

Personne ne me retena..J'entra dans ma chambre, arrive a cote de mon lit, je me laissa tombe contre celui-ci.Je passa une main dans mes cheveux. Totalement dans mes pense, je ne remarqua pas la presence de mon pere, il s'asis a cote de moi, me ralla dans ses bras..Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Aucun ne parla. Un long silence se fit..

Harry : Peuvont-nous parle des Deusley demain ? J'ai besoin de faire une pause Murmurait-je...

Tony : Bien sur, nous parlerons aussi de ce qui c'est passe a l'areoport...Pas de discussion sur ce sujet Harry..

Je soupira mais hocha la tete neomoins..Je laissa ma tete s'enfonçe dans l'epaule de mon pere. Peu a peu, je m'endormis doucement sous la surveillance  
de mon pere..


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapter 9 

* * *

Pov Tony

Harry c'etait endormi dans mes bras. Je le posa sur le lit, sa chemine c'etait deplace alors je tentai de la remettre droite mais je me stoppa a la vue des cicatrice. Qui avait fait cela a mon fils ?!! Car il etait impossible qu'il se soit fait cela lui meme...Je soupira..Je n'avais que le choix d'attendre demain. Je le recouvra de sa couverture et le regarda une dernier fois avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je me rappella son amis Hermione et me dirigea vers elle. Elle c'etait endormis sur la table cuisine, je la secoua doucement et elle se reveilla doucement. Elle se tourna vers moi et je lui souria 

Tony : Vien je vais te donnez une chambre

Hermione : Vous n'y ete pas oblige

Tony : Je sais mais je ne peux pas laisser la meuilleur ami de Harry dormire sur la table de cuisine. 

Elle me suiva jusqu'a sa chambre et avant d'entrer dans sa chambre elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire triste apparu sur son visage.

Hermione : Je suis desole que vous aviez du connaitre tout cela de cette maniere, je n'aurait pas du m'inposer a lui Dit-elle en murmurant la dernier parti

Tony : Je ne dit pas que je comprend tout cette histoire de magie, de guerre etc mais je suis heureux de voir que Harry serait pret a risque sa vie pour ses proche. 

Hermione : Harry a toujours ete un sauveur mais personne ne l'avait sauver dans sa vie..

Elle entra dans sa chambre, me laissant seul sur cette pense..Je me dirigea vers ma chambre tout en pensant a tout ce que j'avais decouvert ce soir. Je n'est pas menti en disant que meme mon intelligense ne comprenait pas le monde de Harry mais la seule chose que je comprenait c'etait que je ne laisserait personne faire du mal a Harry. Si etre le sauveur etait son fardeau alors je reprendrait le mien, si je doit revenir le marchendeur de la mort pour le proteger, je le ferait. Mais comment le proteger de lui-meme ? Car il etait clair qu'il etait lui-meme un danger pour lui seul..

Arrive a l'interieur de ma chambre, je m'allongea sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que je n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il aillait me dire demain. Ses cicatrice datait de plusieur année, la pharse d'Hermione me revena en tete. J'avais ete loin de mon fils sans savoir qu'il souffrait des main de quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui etait cette ordure mais je savais qu'il ou elle ne tiendrait pas quelque jour avec ce je leur preparait...

* * *

Pov Harry

Je me leva avec lenteur puis des flash des dernier evenement. Je soupira, mon pere n'allait pas abandonne mais je savais que je ne regrettais rien. Hermione etait vivant et en securite. Je me leva et me dirigea vers le balcon, profitant que personne ne m'avait vu. J'alluma ma cigarette avec ma magie, au moin cette situation me permettait de faire de la magie. Elle m'avais manque..

Je prit une bouffe de cigarette, appreciant cette sensation dans ma gorge. Mon pere arriva a cote de moi et se pencha contre le murer comme moi.

Tony : Comment te sens tu ? 

Harry : Fatigue..

Il m'observa, je soupira je savait ce qu'il voulait. Je fini ma cigarette et me tourna vers lui. 

Harry : Finnison le...Avant que je ne change d'avis Dit-je en en soupirant 

Je suiva mon pere dans son laboratoire. Il me tendis une chaise et m'assia lentement dessus. Mon pere s'assia sur la chaise en face de moi et tandis que je soupirais, je passait une main dans mes cheveux et soupira une dernier fois

Harry : Je ne sais meme pas par quoi commence Murmurait-je

Tony : Pourquoi pas avec cette scene avec l'areoport et la situation de l'Angleterre..

Je soupira et hocha la tete

Harry : Apres la guerre, le gouvenement magie d'Angleterre ma accuse d'etre le prochain mage noir, une excuse pour s'accaparer de mes heritage...Je m'explique James et mon parrain Sirius qui m'avait sauver en 5 eme année ont fait de moi leur heriter. Ce qui fait de moi l'adolescent le plus riche et avec le plus de pouvoir dans les main que le monde magique ont connu. Le gouvernement a su que James n'etait pas mon pere par mon ancien meuilleure ami ron qui ma trahis pour une part de l'heritage...En fait il n'aime pas le fait que je refuse leur regle et discrimination stupide...

Tony : Donc si je comprend bien, il veule ton heritage et son pret a te tuer pour cela

Harry : Il veulent mon retour en angletere pour me mettre a Azkaban, une prison sorciere horrible...J'ai eu la chance de partir avant qu'il ne puisse me mettre la main dessus. C'est pour cela que je suis venu ici dans l'espoir d'avoir l'asile ici. La scene a l'areoport etait une tentative de parvenir a leur but..Si le gouverment magique d'Amerique ne serait pas arrive, j'imagine qu'il se serait pas parti sans combattre...

Un silence se fit, Tony me regarda et me tendis un verre d'eau. Je le bus sans rechigner. J'etait juste presse de finir tout cela

Tony : Serait-tu venus ici si tout cela n'etait pas arrive ?

Harry : Peut-etre pas aussi vite mais oui. Je ne vais niez que voulait vous rencontre..Murmurait-je faiblement

Tony : Je comprend..Mieux que tu ne croix..

Je soupira de soulagement...

Tony : Et les deusley ? 

Une expression froide apparu sur mon visage, je deposa le verre lentement. 

Harry : Il ne m'on jamais aime..J'etait le fardeau qu'il devait assume. Le monstre qui vivait avec eux. J'ai grandis dans un placard jusqu'a mes 11 ans..Puis quand ma taille ne permettait pas de reste au placard, il m'on mit dans la seconde chambre de Dudley leur fils. Il avait installe des barreau de fer, pour m'enfermer comme un animal et taquait ma chambre sans me laisser sortir de celle-ci sauf pour les toilette et la douche. Murmurait-je en revoyant tout ce cela

Mon pere serra sa main. Je ne parla pas. Je soupira et fixa le sol.

Harry : Il m'ont fait cuisinier, nettoyer, et tout les autre tache menagere depuis mes 4 ans. Tout ce qu'il m'ont enseigner devait leur utile selon eux. J'etait l'esclave. Ca a ete ma vie durant tout ces dernier année..

Tony : Tes mutilation..Quand ?

Je soupira et joua nerveusement avec mes main..

Harry : La premiere tentative a ete a la mort de mon parrain..Je me sentait coupable de l'avoir entrainer dans la mort, la deuxieme au debut de la guerre..et la troisieme..a la fin de la guerre..J'essaye depuis de ne plus le faire je le jure..Murmurait-je

Tony hocha la tete, il declara cependant que l'ont reparlerait de cela, je n'aimais le fait d'en parler encore mais j'accepetai malgre tout..Il passa d'une expression d'inquietude a de la colere. Et d'un coup j'esperait qu'il n'avait rien vu d'autre..

Tony : Et tes cicatrice ? Je ne parle pas de tes bras mais de ton dos, je l'est ai vu Harry Dit-il d'une voix en colere..

Je le regarda surpris puis soupira..Bien sur il l'avait aussi vu..Il m'indiqua de me lever, j'haussa un sourcil mais me leva neonmoins. Il se leva, vena a moi et me tourna..

Tony : Je veux les voir enleve ta chemise....

Je soupira mais fit ce qu'il me disait malgre tout. Tout mon dos etait pour la premier fois a decouvert. Je n'avais jamais montrer a personne ces cicatrice, le fait qu'il les touchait me genait. 

Tony : Qui ? 

Harry : Mon oncle Vernon..Il n'a jamais ete tendre..Ceinture, cuir, barre de fer,et j'en passe.. Ma tante ne fesait que bander tout cela pour eviter les regard comme elle le disait. 

Tony : A til ?

Je le regarda perplexe, il compris que je ne comprenait pas sa question alors il m'indiqua clairement avec un regard mes fesse. Un rougissement se fit sur mon visage et je soupira.

Harry : Nan, il n'a eu ce genre d'idée..Murmurait-je

Mon pere souffla de soulagement et me ralla vers lui dans un calin. C'etait bien la premier fois que j'avais quelque chose comme cela. Je ressera mon emprise gene mais aussi maladroitement. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux...et je pouvais sentir mon epaule se mouiller. Sans doute des pleure...

Tony : Il ne s'entirait pas aussi facilement je te le promet

Harry : Quoi que vous faite je ne veux pas les voir Murmurai-je

Il fredonna un vague d'accord, je soupira de soulagement. Aucun de nous ne lacha l'autre, je ne voulait pas quitter cette chaleur qui fesait du bien a mon coeur brise..


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapter 10 

* * *

Pov Tony

Deux jour etait passe depuis les revelation de Harry. Je n'avais arrete de pense au passe de Harry. J'imagine les douleur d'Harry une a une toute ces année. Toute ces année ou il aurait pu etre en securite avec moi ici. Harry a du affonter seul ses souffrance. Je soupira, je me levait de mon lit et me dirigea vers la cuisine, il me fallait un verre d'alcool..

Arrive a la cuisine, je saisit l'une de mes bouteille cacher. Vivre avec tout les Avengers necissait de cacher certaine chose pour les jour de pense negative. J'ouvrit la bouteille et me servit un premier verre. J'avais deja prevu quelque chose pour les Deusley. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi, c'etait la seule chose qui me rassurait. 

Apres la discution avec Harry, j'ai realise que j'avais encore du travaille pour gagner la confiance d'Harry. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait avouer tout cela uniquement car il n'avait pas le choix etant donne la situation. Je voulait me rapprocher d'Harry, l'aider a aller mieux. Mais j'ignore comment le faire. Ce n'etait pas comme si j'avais eu une bonne enfance comme exemple.. 

Mon pere etait un connard. Enfin il ne m'avait jamais battu, pour cela je pouvais le reconnaitre mais ces autre act fesait de lui un connard, Etre invisible au yeux de mon pere et repousse par lui avait ete douleure. Harry sera toujour la premiere chose dont il se souciera. Il ne passera apres les technolie que je fesait ou avant les Avengers...Cela jamais. 

...: Tu compte finir la bouteille ? Dit-une voix derriere moi..

Je me retourna vers voix. Steve, bien sur... Je detourna mon regard vers la bouteille et vit que effectivement que j'avais fini la bouteille sans me rendre compte. Steve s'approcha de la cuisine et s'assit a cote de moi. 

Steve : Je n'arrive toujour pas a realise que les enfant ont vecu une guerre..

Tony : Ouais...Moi non plus..

Steve : Il ont ete courageux..a 17 ans vivre cela..

Je soupira, oui ils avait ete tres courageux mais je ne pouvais me demande les consequence de cette guerre...Surtout sur Harry...Du bruit se fit autour de nous et on se retourna vers la provonance du bruit. Personne. Bizzare, je tourna ma tete vers la porte du balcon qui etait ouvert. Qui etait lever a cette heure ? Il etait minuit, tout le monde dormait ou en tout cas ce trouvait dans leur chambre. Je me leva doucement et me dirigea vers le balcon, Steve vit a son tour la porte du balcon et me suiva lentement devant l'entree de celle-ci.. Arrive a l'entrée, je m'arreta. Harry. Que fesait il dehort a cette heure? 

Harry tenait a sa main une cigarette comme a son habituel. Cependant ses main tremblait. Harry porta son autre main dans ses cheveux. Je ne pouvait pas voir son visage cependant. Cette vision de mon fils me serrait le coeur. 

* * *

Pov Harry 

Cela fesait des deux bonne heure que je me retrouvais sur le balcon, une cigarette dans ma main tremblante, j'enleva ma main de mes cheveux et soupira. J'aimerais que ces reve parte. Je ne seccais de revoir la bataille de Poudlard chaque nuit depuis deux jours. C'etait toujours pareil..Les corps qui tombait, l'odeur de la mort qui etait presente a chaque recoint de Poudlard. 

Je pouvais revoir les visage de tout mes proche qui mourrait sans avoir une chance de les sauver..Dobby, Sirius, Remus et encore plein d'autre personne. Je pouvait revoir chaque mort une a une, avec leur voix..Je savait que ce n'etait que des cauchemar..Je ne pouvais que me sentir horrible de ne pas avoir reussi a les sauver ou d'avoir ete la cause de ces mort. 

Si je n'avais pas existe aucun d'entre eux ne serait mort. Il vivrait leur vie sans avoir a abandonne leur proche pour me sauver. J'avais toujours parfois des pensée noir malgre que je fesait de mon mieux pour les combattre malgre mon envie d'en finir. Mais ce soir j'avais cracker. Je pouvais encore sentir la lame que je m'etait passe sur mes deux poignet. J'avais recouvert mes poignet d'un bandage et mit un sort de glamour pour le rendre invisible a mon pere. Etait-je foutu ? Oui totalement mais c'etait ce que j'avais toujours ete et il est difficil d'aller bien.. 

Du moin, c'etait pour moi un combat constant. Je savais que si mon pere le saurait, il ne serait pas d'accord avec cela mais je n'avais pas pu combattre mes pensé noir. J'aimerais cependant le faire pour ne pas lui imposse ce desastre que j'etait. 

Des bruit se fit s'entendre derriere moi et je me retourna lentement. Mon pere et Steve.. Je soupira de soulagement, oui je n'avais jamais perdu cette habitude de faire attention au personne au tour de moi.. J'avais resiste a attraper ma baguette heureusement, il n'aurait fait que pose des question et ce soir je ne voulait pas d'interrogatoire. Je voulait juste soupire un moment malgre mon crackage..Je sais que je devrais sans doute dire a mon pere pour ce soir mais je ne voulait pas le faire ce soir en tout cas..Etait-je lache ? Oui sans doute. Mon pere s'approcha de moi et je detourna le regard vers le sol. 

Tony : Tu ne dort pas ? Murmura-il doucement

Harry : Des cauchemar avoue-je faiblement

Il soupira et passa une main dans mes cheveux. 

Tony : Je vais donnez des sonnifere...Essait de dormir avec cela..Il est tard.. Dit-il inquiet

Je soupira mais accepta neonmoins. Je ne voulait pas vraiment dormir, revoir ses cauchemard de guerre, les mort..Mais je savait que mon pere ne lacherait pas l'affaire..Je le suiva lentement jusqu'a ma chambre, il m'indiqua de l'attendre au lit tandis qu'il allait chercher les sonnifere..Je soupira tandis qu'il sorti de ma chambre. Il revena apres quelque minute avec les sonnifere et un verre d'eau. Je prit les sonnifere et l'avala avec l'eau en vitesse. Mon pere m'allongea et resta jusqu'a que je plonge dans un sommeil, qui esperant le serait sans cauchemar...


End file.
